


Mudblood Love Syndrome

by DisasterLesbean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Dark, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, have dark obsession instead, prompt was love and i wasn't having it, too broad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterLesbean/pseuds/DisasterLesbean
Summary: Bellatrix holds on tighter and tighter but she still sees her pet slip away from her.





	Mudblood Love Syndrome

She can’t help but ruin pretty things. It’s always been that way. The pretty things ruin the best. There’s art in the destruction. Seeing something so pristine become torn and burnt. Cissa would rage at her for tearing her dresses but it didn’t stop her. Not even her mother’s heavy hand could stop her. The way the perfect lace would shrivel beneath flames and the sound of tearing was satisfying in ways her family wouldn’t understand. She burns and ruins everything because it would be a crime against nature to leave it intact. It would rob the world of true beauty. 

She doesn’t ruin Salazar. 

It’s stupid, sentimental. Her father would hate it. His curses bite when she ruins her sisters dresses but he is also content at her destruction. He reprimands her for it simply because he can not because he disagrees. Despite her father’s opinion she doesn’t ruin Salazar. She would, she should, but she can’t. His beady eyes look at her with trust. She thinks he’s already beautiful.

His jagged spines and slimy scales are asymmetrical and beautiful. He’s like her. He wears his imperfections like she wears her damaged dresses. She doesn’t go anywhere without him. Then father steps on him. 

She wants to ruin people. She’s always wanted to ruin people. She stops herself at dresses and furniture because her parents would be furious if she were to make a spectacle of the family. She stops herself at the way she can ruin a person by twisting their emotions. She wants to twist and burn flesh but stops herself. Her father scoffs at Salazar’s broken body and she doesn’t stop herself. Her wand is brandished against her father and she hasn’t stopped screaming. He hasn’t let up the cruciatus and she screams. 

Salazar is still breathing by the time Bellatrix catches hers. 

She drags his twitching body back to her room and holds him. She wants to hold him together. She wants him to keep living, to keep being hers but doesn’t know how.

She holds too tight and for too long. 

Her father taught her that she can’t stop at dresses. She must ruin people.

Her Lord offers her the path and she never looks back. 

Until her girl. 

She’s a magnificent creature. She’s already damaged too. Her blood is wrong, an abomination. A stain on the wizarding world and Bellatrix marvels. The stain becomes a hero. An icon. She’s smarter and stronger than her betters. She’s a contradiction to her nature. Dolohov marks her, burns into her chest. Bellatrix is once again seduced by her damage. The beautiful nature of the scarred and puckered skin. 

She’s addicted. She feels the same connection to her enemy that she felt towards Salazar. The girl is hers, completely and inexplicably. Her Lord, perceptive as ever, notes her fascination and allows her the girl when it’s over. If she lives. Bellatrix will make sure she lives. She hadn’t anticipated this. 

Her eyes are shining with a gleam of victory. Silly pet thinks she’d let her win so easily. Bellatrix leans into her space and drags her finger further down the book pointing out the line the girl hadn’t seen. Bellatrix grins as the realization comes. 

“How could you have possibly known that?” She grumbling more to herself than to Bellatrix. Bellatrix’s hand is still covering hers, her finger is trapped against the page. 

“I win.” 

She isn’t sure why her mudblood sought her out. Perhaps she felt that same connection Bellatrix feels. Perhaps she thinks she can turn Bellatrix to her side. She can’t. She loves too much.

Not people, not necessarily. She loves the mess people can be brought to. The way the Longbottoms sniveled and screamed. They way bones break and reform beneath her will. She loves it all. Only her Lord understands. She would never betray him or his cause. They don’t understand. They wouldn’t let her do as she pleases.

She loved Salazar. She loved him so much, so hard. 

She loves her pet. She will keep her together. She will help her become the fragments she’s meant to be but she won’t lose her like she lost Salazar.

She looks at her with what Bellatrix thinks is her own love. She doesn’t understand Bellatrix’s love. She hints and prods at Bellatrix switching sides and doesn’t understand that’s the last thing she’ll do. However, she trusts Bellatrix. As she should. She’ll keep her together.

She screams when Bellatrix curses her. The cruciatus sung to life before Bellatrix’s eyes. She’s beautiful but she doesn’t look at Bellatrix the same. That gleam dies and Bellatrix seethes. How dare she doubt Bellatrix dedication. She won’t let her pet become like the Longbottoms, she won’t let her become a drooling mess. She won’t let her die.

Bellatrix holds on tighter and tighter but she still sees her pet slip away from her.


End file.
